


Infernal Passion

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agnostic Character, Arguing, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M, Magic, No Sex, Not just a phase, Passion, Questioning, Succubi & Incubi, Unintended Consequences, architecture, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incubus suddenly appears in Scott's bedroom. Things do not go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infernal Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was written for the [Asexy Valentines Fest](http://asexual-fandom.dreamwidth.org/54675.html) over on the Dreamwidth community asexual_fandom. It also fills the "incubus" box on [my card](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/6873985.html) for the Dark Fantasy Bingo fest.

Scott was curled up in bed  
enjoying himself very thoroughly  
when the incubus appeared  
in a puff of sulfurous smoke,  
all handsome body and brick-red skin  
and pert little horns on his forehead,  
pointed tail flicking around his knees.

Scott yelped and yanked the covers up  
even though he was fully clad  
in brown flannel pajamas.  
"What are you doing in my _house?"_  
he demanded.

The incubus looked a bit startled,  
as if something was not quite  
going as he had expected.  
"I'm here to fulfill your wildest dreams,"  
he said. "Though I really thought  
you would have been undressed by now.  
People usually are before they raise  
enough energy to summon me.  
You must have an active imagination."

"You're here to guarantee me  
the contract on the Bermuda house?"  
Scott drawled. He shook his head.  
"No thanks. I'd rather win on talent."

 _"... what?"_ said the incubus.

"My wildest dreams," Scott said.  
"I'm working on preliminary designs  
for this gorgeous house in Bermuda,  
and I really think I have a shot at winning the bid,  
because it's a totally green design using  
mostly local materials and instead of  
air conditioning the house has these arches --"

"I meant your wildest _sex dreams,"_  
the demon specified.  
"I am an incubus, not an architect.

"I don't have sex dreams," Scott said, "or sex.  
I'm asexual. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Everyone has sex," said the incubus.  
"I'm a sex demon. _I know."_

"You must have the wrong address,"  
Scott said with a shrug.

"I don't have the wrong address,"  
the incubus snapped.  
"I am attracted to surges of _passion_.  
You must have been doing something  
that drew me into your bedroom."

"I was doing concept sketches,"  
Scott said. "Here, look."  
He dropped the bedspread  
to pick up the controls.  
The wall screen turned back on  
and filled with four views of a house  
rendered in delicate watercolor style,  
the bottom right frame half-finished.

"That is beautiful,"  
the incubus admitted.

"Thanks," said Scott.  
"I still need to work on the math  
and make sure the load-bearing parts  
are all strong enough, but you can  
at least see where I'm going with this."

The incubus sighed. "Satan  
is a better mathematician than I am.  
Perhaps I could show you some of his  
structures for inspiration?  
Since you summoned me,  
I am obliged to gratify you."

"I don't think I want to plagiarize _Satan,"_  
Scott said. "Really, I'm fine here."

"It is not for you or me to decide,"  
the incubus said. "It is hell's magic."  
He flicked his hands at the wall;  
images of graceful red brick buildings  
and wooden garden structures  
appeared in a shimmer of light.  
"Here, these are from human ruins,  
not from Satan's palace."

"Those are exquisite arches," Scott said.  
"I hadn't decided yet whether to use  
rounded or pointed tops.  
Ooo, and that little garden wall,  
I love that too!"

So they stayed up all night,  
sitting side-by-side on Scott's bed,  
until the proposal was finished.  
"Thank you for your help," Scott said.  
"I didn't think demons were into that."

"I'm into whatever you're into,"  
the incubus reminded him.  
"Now I have fulfilled my obligation,  
so I will take my leave."  
He flicked his hands again.

Nothing happened.

"Problem?" Scott asked.

"I seem to be ... stuck,"  
the incubus said, frowning.  
"Could I trouble you for some charcoal?  
I need to trace a transport sigil."

Scott didn't have any charcoal,  
so he held a few papers to the gas stove  
and produced enough for their needs.  
Carefully the incubus drew out the sigil  
on the smooth wooden floor of Scott's room.

Nothing happened.

"I really, really did not want  
to have to do this,"  
the incubus muttered  
as he stripped off his red silk shirt.  
"Copy the symbol on my back onto the floor."

Scott looked at the smooth skin.  
"What symbol?" he said.

"What do you mean, what symbol?"  
the incubus snapped.  
"My service brand is the size of your hand!"

"I don't see a brand or tattoo or anything,"  
Scott said. "Your skin is unmarked."

The incubus twisted around,  
trying to look behind himself.

Nothing happened.

"What did you _do to me?"_  
he demanded.

"I didn't do anything!"  
Scott protested.  
 _"You_ are the one  
who broke into _my_ bedroom!"

"Well now I'm _stuck_ in your bedroom,  
my service brand is apparently gone,  
and my head won't turn past my _shoulder!"_  
the incubus wailed.  
"You must have done _something!"_

Scott began to get an uneasy feeling.  
"You said that your obligation  
depended on gratifying me," he said,  
"and in order to do that, you're  
into whatever I'm into, right?"  
The incubus nodded.

"Well, I'm not into sex _at all_ ...  
what if you locked onto that  
and now your magic can't change back?"  
Scott said, slowly working through  
the disturbing implications.

"That's impossible,"  
the incubus said.

"Let's test that theory," Scott said.  
"Do you feel like having sex right now?"

"Ugh, _no!"_ the incubus exclaimed.  
A look of shock crossed his handsome face.  
He reached down to grope himself.

Nothing happened.

"I'm stuck, I'm disbonded,  
I'm trapped in this form,  
and now _my cock stopped working,"_  
the incubus said morosely.  
"Are you absolutely certain  
that you didn't cast a blessing?"

"I'm agnostic," Scott said, "or I _was_.  
I have to admit that you make  
a pretty compelling argument  
for the existence of hell and demons."

"Not that it does me any good,"  
the incubus grumbled.

"Do you really want to go back?"  
Scott asked. "Hell is supposed to be awful."

The incubus looked at him strangely.  
"I ... suppose not," he said.  
"I had not considered the possibility  
of being anywhere other than hell.  
I have nowhere else to go."

"Well, I didn't invite you here,  
but I'd hate to turn you out in the street,"  
Scott said. "You can sleep here today."

The incubus eyed the bed with distaste.  
"Do you have a couch?" he asked.

Scott chuckled. "I have a futon.  
It folds out into a bed."

So the incubus dozed on Scott's futon  
while Scott slept, alone, in his own bed.

It had been a night of passion,  
if not the ordinary kind,  
and Scott had fond dreams  
of confronting certain of his relatives  
with _incontrovertible proof_

that this was not a phase.


End file.
